


Equally Meaningful Gesture

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [188]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Claudia Stilinski Lives, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/26/18: “loss, pillow, wrap”The week's theme iscompetenceand if anyone considers Claudia's suggestion a competent solution to the potential crisis, then so be it, I included this week's theme.





	Equally Meaningful Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/26/18: “loss, pillow, wrap”
> 
> The week's theme is _competence_ and if anyone considers Claudia's suggestion a competent solution to the potential crisis, then so be it, I included this week's theme.

“’Cause he’s my _best friend_ an’ I love him, that’s why!”

Stiles insisted mommy help him wrap his pillow in pretty paper so he could give it to Derek.

“ _Kochanie_ , won’t you miss it?” Claudia knew too well Stiles wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ fall asleep without his pillow.

 _No_ , Stiles answered. He was _big_ now. He was _five_.

Admiring such devotion yet aware neither Stiles, she or her husband, would ever cope with the pillow’s loss, Claudia suggested an equally meaningful gesture.

Peeking in later that sleepover-night she smiled to find both Derek’s head and Stiles’s dreaming together on the precious pillow.


End file.
